


The Drawing

by yukiminkim



Series: The Drawing Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan as their son, Fluff, M/M, jeongcheol parents, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: Chan brings home a drawing to show his parents . . . it turns out to be quite a drawing.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The Drawing Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	The Drawing

Chan stared at his daddy who stared at the drawing. Daddy had been teaching him how to properly wash his hands since it was flu season. When the teacher gave them free time for winning the “Best Behaved Class” award, Chan took the time to draw himself washing his hands like he was taught. He was quite proud of his drawing and he knew Daddy would find a spot on the fridge to hang it like he always does with his drawings!

Jeonghan on the other hand was having a hard time holding in a laugh. He could feel his son’s big eyes staring up at him waiting for a response, but he needed to compose himself first. If he were to start laughing now, Chan would definitely feel sad. Jeonghan wasn’t sure exactly what the drawing was, but he knew for sure it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

Jeonghan looked over to Chan who sat next to him at their breakfast nook, “It’s so beautiful, baby!” He pointed to the picture, “This is…” 

“It’s me washing my hands! You see?” Chan pointed to the hands he drew, beaming with pride.

Jeonghan let out a relieved breath, “Of course it is! Wow! Look at that!” Jeonghan tried so hard to see the drawing for what it was...but it was quite difficult. He pointed to the dark circle in the middle, “That’s…” 

“The drain!” Chan exclaimed excitedly. Still looking at his drawing happily. 

Jeonghan nodded, biting his bottom lip, “It sure is!” He pointed to the long shaft in the drawing, “Then that must mean this is…”

“The faucet!” Chan bounced in his chair gleefully. He was so ecstatic Daddy loved his drawing so much! 

“The faucet!” The older man repeated trying to keep an excited tone like his son’s. “Wow! The drain and the faucet!” He stared at the picture for a little longer before Chan’s face came into view in front of the drawing. 

“So?” The young boy asked, his whole upper body leaning over the table while still craning his neck between his daddy and his drawing. His big eyes blinked once, then twice. 

Jeonghan’s questioning eyes focused on his son, “Hm?” 

Chan frowned, pulling himself back to sit properly and crossed his hands over his chest, “Does it get a spot in the hall of fame?” He whined. 

Jeonghan smiled fondly at his son, “Of course it does, baby. Daddy is so proud of you! Look how . . . beautiful it is!” Jeonghan smiled widely at his son who hopped off the chair and ran towards the huge refrigerator. 

“We can show Appa when he gets home!” The young boy exclaimed. 

Jeonghan let a small laugh slip past his lips thinking about his husband’s reaction to their son’s drawing, “That’s an amazing idea, baby! I’m sure Appa will love it!” He stopped at the fridge moving around a few other drawing’s Chan made to make some space for his newest drawing. 

When the picture was finally hung, Chan gleamed. He stared up at his drawing with pride then looked up at his daddy who was looking at him lovingly, “To remind you everyday!” He pointed at his drawing, “Wash your hands!” 

Jeonghan laughed fondly and picked up his son, letting the boy rest on his hips, “Yes, to remind us everyday.” He kissed his cheek, “Appa will love it.” 

____

“Babe!” 

Jeonghan was sitting with Chan in the living room completing their puzzle of a kitten chasing a yarn ball, when he heard his husband call from the kitchen. “Yeah?” He answered, still handing his son different pieces to see if they fitted. 

“Can you come here for a minute?” 

Jeonghan kissed Chan on the top of his head, “Be right back, baby.” He got up from where he sat on the floor and padded over to the kitchen where he saw his husband standing by the refrigerator, his back facing Jeonghan. The younger man smiled knowing all too well why he was beckoned. 

“What’s wrong?” He feigned innocence. 

Seungcheol pointed at the drawing hung on their refrigerator, “What the hell is that?” His eyes were about to pop out of his head. 

Jeonghan tilted his head looking at the drawing then back at his husband, “That’s a drawing our son drew in school today.” He explained casually. 

Seungcheol whipped his head to look at his husband in disbelief, “Chan drew that?!” 

Jeonghan broke, laughing a bit, “Yes, Cheol. To remind us.” He patted the older man’s shoulder assuringly. 

Seunghcheol looked back at the drawing, “Of what?” 

“To wash our hands. Can’t you see,” Jeonghan teased his husband caressing the dark circle with his finger, “That’s the drain,” he moved his finger down to the shaft that pointed straight to the drain rubbing it up and down slowly, “and this is the faucet.” 

Seungcheol smiled wickedly, grabbing Jeonghan by the waist, “Now, I see it,” he whispered in his husband’s ear and nibbled at the lobe causing the other to squirm in his hold, giggling. 

“Appa!” Chan came bounding into the kitchen excitedly. 

Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan’s waist and turned to see his son looking up at him happily, “Hey, buddy.” He picked up Chan and balanced him on his hip blowing a raspberry on his chubby cheeks playfully. 

Chan giggled as his appa nuzzled his face into his neck, “Appa! That tickles!” When Seungcheol finally stopped, Chan poked his appa’s cheeks, “Did Appa see my drawing?” 

Seungcheol smiled at his son and quickly glanced at his husband who was watching them fondly, “I did! It’s pretty awesome, little dude!” 

Chan bounced happily at his appa’s praise, “I drew it all by myself! It’s to remind you and Daddy everyday!” 

Seungcheol laughed, “Well, it has definitely reminded Appa.” His playful gaze locked with Jeonghan’s, “Looks like me and Daddy will be washing our hands tonight.” 

Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow at his husband and smiled, “Oh?” 

The older man laughed and leaned in to give a light kiss on his husband’s lips. 

Chan giggled watching his parents kiss each other, “Yes! Wash hands and stay safe!” He poked both of their cheeks smiling cheerfully. 

Jeonghan laughed while throwing his head back after seeing the naughty smile his husband gave him. It seems their nights will be getting very productive with their son’s drawing to remind them to . . . wash their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I found this picture quite hilarious and immediately thought of a parents!Jeongcheol au! Please let me know what you thought! [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
